The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and particularly to a heat dissipating fin assembly for a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Accompanied by the development of the semiconductor technology, it is a trend that a computer is equipped with hardware having high speed and high frequency performance to enhance execution efficiency of the computer. It is well known that the higher the operation speed of the hardware is, the higher the watts of driving electricity are; the higher the temperature of the hardware will be. That is, the hardware having high speed and high frequency performance will generate higher heat while operating than the general hardware. For example, nowadays, in order to accommodate the high operation speed of a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer, the operation frequency and transmission frequency band width of the DRAM mounted on a main board of the computer develop towards high speed and high frequency. Thus, the temperature of the operating DRAM will rise and a mass of heat will be generated from the operating DRAM. If the temperature of the DRAM is too high, the operation of the DRAM will be affected, thereby causing crashes of the computer. Therefore, it is important for the high performance computer to dispose a heating dissipating device for the DRAM.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical heat dissipating device for the DRAM is shown. The typical heat dissipating device 1a includes two heat dissipating plates 2a and a number of elastic clipping members 3a. The two heating device plates 2a are configured for contacting with two opposite surfaces of the DRAM (not shown) respectively. The elastic clipping members 3a are adapted for clipping the two heat dissipating plates 2a so that the DRAM is clamped and fixed by the two heat dissipating plates 2a. Thus, heat generated from the operating DRAM can be removed to atmosphere by the two heat dissipating plates 2a. 
However, the typical heat dissipating device 1a has poor heat dissipating efficiency because heat generated from the DRAM can only be removed to atmosphere by the two heat dissipating plates 2a. In addition, the typical heat dissipating device 1a uses the elastic clipping members 3a to clip and fix the two heat dissipating plates 2a clamping the DRAM, which may have some disadvantages. Firstly, the cost of the heat dissipating device 1a is increased because of the usage of the number of elastic clipping members 3a. Secondly, the small elastic clipping members 3a are prone to be lost and disengaged from the two heat dissipating plates 2a when the heat dissipating device 1a is subjected to shock or vibration during transportation or in operation. As a result, the two heating dissipating plates 2a can not actually contact with the DRAM and heat generated from the DRAM can not be dissipated effectively.
Therefore, what is needed is a heat dissipating fin assembly for the DRAM to overcome the disadvantages of the typical heat dissipating device described above.